


Falling Face First

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Falling in love with Tucker was a lot like falling face first into pavement.





	

The thing about falling face first is that he had no time to catch himself. He could see the ground about to connect with his face and the inevitable aftermath of the collision and could do nothing to stop it.

Falling in love with Tucker was a lot like falling face first into pavement.

The fall was fast but at the same time every second felt like an hour. He could feel his heart beat faster when Tucker was around and he could see himself looking stupidly happy in every photo that was taken of them.

He could see the end of the relationship before it began, him lying on the cold dark pavement because the cold was the only thing that made him feel anymore. He ignored the feeling of danger and let himself enjoy the fall, even if it made the end hurt more.

Falling in love with Tucker was a lot like falling face first into pavement. 

When he finally hit the ground all of the air left his lungs, it hurt like when Tucker left him. It hurt like Tucker yelling at him to leave. It hurt like feeling everything all at once and not being able to stop crying. 

Wash stayed there on the pavement until he stopped crying. He let the cold seep deep down into his bones and hoped that he got sick so he would have an excuse to stay in bed all day.

Falling in love with Tucker was a lot like falling face first into pavement. 

Even though it hurt he was glad he didn't catch himself, because if he did he wouldn't have felt the rush of just letting himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is so bad I'm so sorry, but I wrote this and wanted to put it somewhere so, here. Take it.


End file.
